


April Fools

by Rachello344



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Encounter Anniversary, Fluff, Hakuba plays wingman, M/M, Second First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Two years after their first meeting, and six months after Shinichi's grand return—and subsequent absence from heists—Kaito and Shinichi finally meet again.





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for their encounter anniversary this year, but obviously I completely forgot to post it here. Sorry! It's been... quite the summer, haha;;

“Could you really, Kudou?  You’d be doing me a huge favor,” Hakuba said, earnest.  “I know it’s short notice, but I’m sure you’ve seen how Kid can be.”

Shinichi tried to smile.  “Yes, the newspapers are quite clear about how… capricious he can be.”  He could feel his expression turn serious.  “Are you sure I’m the right detective for the job?”

Hakuba nodded without any hesitation.  “Yes, I’ve given this some thought.  I think it has to be you.  In fact, I think it couldn’t be anyone else.”  A protest was on the tip of Shinichi’s tongue when Hakuba’s phone rang. “My apologies, Kudou.  I have to take this.  Don’t forget, the heist is on Saturday.”

When he answered the phone, it was clearly his girlfriend.  His face turned soft and fond.  Shinichi sighed.  He could hardly protest when Hakuba was clearly so glad to be going on his date after all.  It wasn’t like Shinichi had any weekend plans.

He wasn’t sure it would be worth dealing with the inspector’s dislike of interference, but he would do his best for Hakuba’s sake.  And well.  He couldn't say he hadn't missed him—them.  He missed the _heists_ , of course.

He sighed again.  Who was he kidding.

* * *

Kaito flopped onto his couch, errands finally finished.  He couldn’t quite get over how poor his luck was. He’d been planning to spend Saturday night moping, but a perfect candidate was going to be shown for one night and one night only—Saturday.  It was the best and only chance he had of checking it.

Did it have to be  _this_  Saturday?

Kaito tried to focus on planning, but his heart wasn’t in it.  Two years ago this Saturday he’d met the love of his life in person for the very first time.  About six months ago, the love of his life had returned to his former glory and promptly forgot all about him.

Couldn’t he be allowed to mope for once?  Why did he have to put on any kind of performance on the one day he’d been planning to lament his broken heart?

He pulled the couch blanket over his head and groaned.  Plus, even Hakuba was skipping out on him.  Sure, he was allowed to date, but what right did he have to miss a heist that even Kaito wanted canceled?

Saturday was shaping up to be the worst day of his life.   _So far_ , some pessimistic corner of his brain added helpfully.

He pulled a pillow over his face and yelled.

* * *

When the heist started, Shinichi knew something was wrong.  Kid was… unenthusiastic.  Sure, he was making an effort, and he certainly looked like he was having fun, but somehow Shinichi got the feeling—no, he knew Kid’s mind was somewhere else.

He tried not to feel too insulted, but it was hard.  Nakamori wasn’t listening to him, or even really letting him do anything.  The least Kid could do was put in some effort.

Maybe Kid had forgotten about him.

He sighed, more than a little disappointed.  He finally had a good excuse to attend a heist, and Kid ignored him. He slipped out of the command center when Nakamori’s back was turned and made his way to the roof.  Given the way the heist was going, Kid would probably leave by hang glider.   He seemed to prefer flying away when his head wasn’t in it.

Shinichi wondered if it helped him clear his mind.  Standing on the roof, the chill wind whipping his bangs up off his forehead, he could relate.  He leaned against the railing, gazing out at the lights in the buildings around them. It all reminded him so much of waiting for Kid that first night when he was Conan.  He half wished he’d thought to bring fireworks.

He leaned back to look at the moon, reminiscing about the times he and Kid shared.  He really did miss him.  As Conan, he’d been the Kid Killer, sought out to assist in capturing Kid whenever he was nearby.  As Shinichi, he had no known interest in robbery, no excuse to come to heists, and no reason to know anything about Kid or his M.O. outside of what could be learned from the news.  He supposed he could claim knowledge from his “cousin,” but he didn’t want to bring Conan up any more than he had to.

“Detective?”

Shinichi turned, surprised that Kid managed to get the jump on him.  He hadn’t heard the door open.  Kid looked startled, his shoulders tense and his posture guarded.  Shinichi tried not to take it personally.

“Long time no see, Kid.”  Shinichi shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look non-threatening.  If Kid wasn’t going to put in the effort, than neither was he.  Besides, he wasn’t really in the mood to try to capture him tonight.

“What are you doing here?  I thought you weren’t bothering with me anymore.”  Kid sounded hurt.  “Did someone rope you into this?  Old man Suzuki maybe?  He owns the building, doesn’t he?”

Shinichi frowned.  “He does, but he’s overseas right now.  Hakuba asked me to come, but…”  Shinichi scratched the bridge of his nose, uncomfortable.  “Well, as much as I want to come to all your heists, no one wants Shinichi there like they wanted Conan.  It’s hard to find a valid reason to go.”  He laughed.  “Not like I can say I miss seeing you, right?  I still solve all the notices that get published.”

Kid’s mouth fell open.  “You… You missed me?”

“Of course.  Maybe it was just me, but by the end, I considered you an ally at least.” Shinichi shook his head.  “No, that’s true but—I considered you my friend.”

“Detective,” Kid said quietly, trailing off.

“Anyway, it’s not like you made a move to see me either.”  Shinichi looked away.  “I thought you were through with me.  And today you were distracted and weren’t even putting in a cursory effort. And as if _that_ wasn’t bad enough, Nakamori refused to let me participate.”

“Of course I was distracted,” Kid protested.  “Do you know what the date today is?”

Shinichi frowned.  “Today?  I’m not sure, I haven’t looked at a calendar.  Is it April yet?”

“It’s just April.  April first, in fact.”  Kid frowned at him, expectant.

Shinichi crossed his arms, tipping his head in thought.  April first was April Fools’ Day…   _Oh_.  “The day we met in person for the first time.”

Kid beamed.  “So you did remember.”

“Of course I did.”  Shinichi laughed.  “Maybe that’s why I was thinking about it.  I was lamenting the fact that I didn’t bring any fireworks, but it didn’t occur to me how fitting that was.”

Kid returned the laugh, his posture loose and confident once more.  “My, detective, that’s downright romantic.”

Shinichi was surprised enough to blush.   _My detective_ …  He knew that wasn’t what Kid meant, but the thought stuck with him.  He liked it. He felt himself start to smile.

“You’re the first person to think so,” Shinichi said.  “Maybe you just bring it out in me.”

Kid’s face went  _red_. He stammered something unintelligible as he tried to regain control of himself.  “You—Are you flirting with me?”

Shinichi smirked.  “I might be. What are you going to do about it?”

The door to the roof slammed open.  Thinking fast, Kid surreptitiously tossed Shinichi the night’s target, winking at him.  “You were so close, Detective, but I’m afraid all you’ll get away from me is the gem! If you want to catch me, you’ll have to try again next time.”

He hopped up onto the railing, cape waving dramatically in the wind. Shinichi tried to keep the fondness he felt from showing on his face.

“Nakamori, I’m afraid you wasted this one’s talent!  He’s at least as good as Hakuba.”  Kid smirked.  “Of course, if you never call on his talent again, all the better for me.  Until the next moonlit night, adieu!”  Kid fell backwards off the building, pulling his glider and flying away.

“All units, follow that glider,” Nakamori bellowed.  The rooftop cleared of all but Nakamori and Shinichi.

Shinichi watched Kid go for a moment before holding the gem up to the moonlight as Kid always did.  There was nothing special about it.  Just another fancy rock.  Nakamori stormed up to him and snatched it away.

“I suppose now you’re going to make a nuisance of yourself just like Hakuba and that brat, Conan, aren’t you.”

Shinichi shrugged.  “If you don’t want me to come, I won’t.  It’s not my intention to step on your toes, Inspector.  I only want to do what I can to make sure criminals get their due.”

Nakamori huffed, turning around.  “You did predict his exit route, and I haven’t forgotten your insights at the Ekoda clock tower.”  He sighed.  “If you still want to…  Next time I’ll let you help.”

Shinichi smiled.  “I would be honored, Inspector.  Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”  Nakamori walked away, pausing at the door.  “You coming?”

Shinichi started after him, nodding.  “Yes, sir.”  Leave it to Kid to get him in good with the inspector.  He’d have to thank him later.

He shoved his hands in his pockets.  He tried to keep his mind blank in case Nakamori looked at him and saw a weird expression, but it was hard.  Kid had been so cool, and he was actually interested in him.  Both as a friend and maybe even  _more_.  He shook his head.  There was time for that later.

His phone vibrated. _Hakuba_.  

‘How did it go?  Did you and Kid work things out?’

Shinichi smiled, tapping out a quick reply.  ‘So you knew?’

‘Of course.  He’s not subtle, and neither are you.’

Shinichi stifled his laugh, covering his mouth with his free hand.  ‘I suppose that’s fair.  How was your date?’

‘Relaxing without that nuisance getting in the way.’  After a moment, he sent another text.  ‘Speak of the devil.  Hang on.’

Shinichi tucked his phone away for the moment, saying a quick goodbye to Nakamori. The man grunted and waved him off. When he was outside, his phone buzzed again.

‘Are you free tomorrow afternoon?’

‘I should be.’  Shinichi frowned.  ‘Why?’

‘I’d like to introduce you to a friend of mine.  We could get lunch?’

Shinichi laughed.  ‘Lunch sounds great.  Tell him I’m looking forward to meeting him properly.’

‘Fine, fine, but after tomorrow, I’m not going to play messenger for the two of you again.  You’re adults.  You don’t need a middleman.’  Even without seeing him, Shinichi suspected Hakuba was playing at being annoyed.  He really was a good friend.

‘Of course.  Thank you, Hakuba.  I don’t think we would have seen each other again without your interference.’  He smiled.  ‘You’re an excellent wingman.’

‘For you or the nuisance?’

‘Both.  Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Noon at Poirot’s?’

‘Sounds perfect.  Good night.’

‘Good night.’

Shinichi tucked his phone back into his pocket, and folded his arms behind his head, grinning widely.  He had a date with Kid’s civilian alter ego!  He was finally going to see his face and learn his name!  He laughed to himself, too delighted for words.

Things were finally looking up.

Across the city, Kuroba Kaito smiled the same smile, looking forward to a second first meeting with his favorite detective.  And knowing them, it would be just as memorable as the first.


End file.
